<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it sure is funny by bennybentacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265441">it sure is funny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles'>bennybentacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, No Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he.... got hit by a car</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it sure is funny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whumptober 2020 no.29<br/>I Think I Need A Doctor<br/>Intubation | <strong>Emergency Room</strong> | Reluctant Bedrest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Klaus us a lot of things but careful is not one of them </p><p> </p><p>It's not his fault this time, it's not even intentional. one moment he was crossing the street and the next he was getting hit by a car</p><p> </p><p> It's hilarious for him at least. for the person that was called by the emergency services he doesn't think it will be </p><p> </p><p>Klaus is honestly tired of this place, the hospital, he means . he's been here for 30 minutes, he thinks his leg is still broken, the nurses still looking at him as he waits for his brother to come and see him </p><p> </p><p>Klaus did not see the car coming. that's all he can remember he remembers, crossing the street, Ben by his side and nothing more</p><p> </p><p> So he's now in the emergency room, filled to the brim with ghost because he's doing this sober thing again he guess. the apocalypse is not there,  meaning that his siblings are pushing him to be also sober </p><p> </p><p>He really just hopes it's not today because he's too much in pain to really deal with the ghost so he just closed his eyes, sat down and waited for his brother to come in </p><p> </p><p>his brother Diego came in exactly 30 minutes later after he has been x-rayed as he waits for somebody to take him back because his exposed bone is hurting</p><p> </p><p>He's learned eyes get unfocused as he is hit with another round of pain because he told his doctors he is in recovery and that he doesn't think it can get back up if he takes another pill</p><p> </p><p>he saw his doctor reluctantly let him rest his exposed bone without any pain killers because he doesn't want to relapse</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell happened " Diego hissed out pointing at Klaus' feet before looking at his brother </p><p> </p><p>"I got hit surprise surprise" Klaus muttered, eyes looking at Diego once and returning back to his feet</p><p> </p><p> He and Diego stood in silence at that. <em>what was there to say when it wasn't even your brother's fault</em>? Diego wanted to ask bey he stayed quiet, as quiet as he could,  listening to Klaus' ragged breath and minutes later somebody came into the room and asked if Klaus is  ready for the wrapping </p><p> </p><p>Klaus can only grin and throw a wink at his own brother as  he was slowly but surely escorted out of the ward, into the unknown</p><p> </p><p> he doesn't know where this is going to go but he is excited not to see his bones anymore</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my brain is not working im gonna cry</p><p>title from Vampire Money by My Chemical Romance </p><p>yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>